naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagura
Yagura was the jinchūriki of Isobu, the Three-Tails, and the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure. Physical Appearance Despite his height, and child-like appearance, Yagura was an adult male, with a head of messy, hazel-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Personality Yagura seems to be very formal, outspoken and composed in an almost diplomatic manner as seen when he welcomed Naruto on behalf of all the jinchuriki and tailed beasts. He does, however, have an exuberant and defensive side as seen by his exasperated outburst at Naruto Uzumaki for thinking he was a weak child who had died before experiencing the world as well as ignoring what he was saying. Yagura is also proud of his accomplishment as a Mizukage, claiming to be distinguished in his life. Also, Yagura was very talkative and curious, breaking out of his formality, asking Naruto how it was to kiss Sasuke. Despite his reputation as a ruthless Mizukage, Yagura smiles amicably at Naruto when they first meet, hinting that he might not be as cruel as he was reputed to be though as the duration of his manipulation at Obito's hands is unknown, it is plausible that he never wished to rule the Kirigakure that way. Early History Synopsis Abilities Nature Transformation: Yagura wielded what resembles a large, hook-ended staff with one end being larger than the other, with a green flower located on the larger end. By incorporating this tool into his Water Release ninjutsu, he was able to create mirrors that can reflect enemy attacks. He is also capable of summoning coral spikes from the ground after slamming his staff into the ground, with the spikes rising up and impaling his opponent from below. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Immense Chakra Power: As the Three-Tails' jinchūriki, Yagura was granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He was also one of the few people mentioned by Danzo Shimura to have achieved full control over their respective beast. Jinchuriki Transformations Jinchuriki Forms: Upon being reincarnated he displayed a partial transformation into the Three-Tails, being able to manifest one of its tails. Furthermore, when attacked and immobilized by B's clone, Yagura transformed into his Version 2 form to escape being sealed. In this form Yagura was able to perform Coral Palm, a technique which causes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents, it restricts their movement and eventually immobilizes them. When forced to transform into his full Three-Tails form, Yagura was able to move with both tremendous speed and force by simply curling himself up into a ball. Yagura was also able to use the Tailed Beast Bomb in this form. Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Kage Category:Mizukage Category:Former Kirigakure Characters Category:S-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters